grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rufus
Hey guys! This is one of my first edits and I've wanted to make the article on Lupus because it is the next official character of Grand Chase! Naks!!!! he's Handsome!!!Princess Bubblegum013 09:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) People will know the power of Dante from Devil May Cry Voiceover Trivia- The English voice of character Rufus/Lupus was voiced by Elliot Schiff, a voiceover artist living in Los Angeles. You can email him at Elliot.Schiff@yahoo.com. file #14 Rufus Wilde This is the official English version of Rufus's character profile posted on NAVER blog. The Korean version can be found in their blog. http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/220319709280 X Rufus Wilde Age: Unknown Origin: The Underworld Affilates: - Height: 180cm Blood Type: - Birthday: December 15th (Sagittarius) Hobby: '''Counting money '''Likes: Easy money Dislikes: Hard work for little pay Weak point: Cost of ammunition Rufus is a bounty hunter and descendant of the Underworld race, Haros. Like the physical world that the members of the Grand Chase live in, there exists an underworld in which dead souls reside. Here the evil soulds are locked in prison to live their lives regretting their mistakes, while the kind souls prepared for their turn at reincarnation. Rufus' father was a famous and competent Bounty Hunter, however due to a certain incident, he left the Underworld to live in the physical world and never returned. After being abandoned and driven by his resentment towards his estranged father, Rufus Wilde set out to surpass his father's abilities and become one of the world's greatest bounty hunters. Towards the end of his lengthy pursuit of his missing father in Aernas, Rufus suddenly felt the energy of the blue flame once used by his father. The flames that he followed led him to Nightmare Circus, where he met Ringmaster and Lass. ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 08:21, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Strange Blue Marking? What's the blue thing on his (left) arm? As far as I know, it's on every official art of him, sometimes on his left arm, and som etimes on his right. But it's always there. It's only visible when he has no upper armor or gloves on, or if the Justice Bounty Hunter Fusion set is equipped. My first thought says it's some form of curse mark but I dunno. It looks like one. Desidum 22:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Could be some quirk that relates him to Dio, but that's just a far-off guess from me. :P As for it changing arms, could just be due to flipping the image around. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 19:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe it's the mark of the blue flame? I mean, the blue flame is mentioned in the conversation between Rufus and the Ring Master. Also, I haven't actually seen the blue tattoo on official art, but I do know one official art where his left arm looks like it's been sawed off, and his left shoulder is erupting blue flames. IitaTheProwler 14:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I thought that was referring to the Deranged Ring Master's Blue Flame. Oh really? Could I see a link to this picture? I've never seen it. The tattoo is actually mostly hidden by his shirt and gloves, bur the part between his wrist and elbow is visible. It's on all of his skill art. Desidum 20:29, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Here you go: http://www.grandchase.info/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/lupus.jpg. As for the dialogue, I only picked it up from this site. IitaTheProwler 14:18, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Oh that picture :O It's on the sever selection screen on NAGC, but I always assumed he was wielding the flames with his hand and we couldn't see said hand because of foreshortening. But due to the angle that makes no sense at all XD Desidum 15:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I guess that's a possibility, but either way implies a connection between him and the blue flames XD IitaTheProwler 16:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Pretty sure he lost his arm in a past fight against Berkas; the blue lines seem to indicate it could be a prosthetic of some sort. They look a bit like circuitry. Phirrek (talk) 09:31, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :I forgot about this concept art that suggests that, yes, he completely lost the arm fighting Berkas. Phirrek (talk) 11:08, December 24, 2013 (UTC) : Phantomhive Yachiida-kun 10:06, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Somehow, I just wanted to place something in the quote part in the main section because it's quite empty :/...Phantomhive Yachiida-kun 10:06, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :The unfortunate reason why its empty because we've ran out of contributors, plus Ntreev's too lazy to put up a page for Rufus. Shadowblade777 19:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Rufus Mission (By Lass) Hey guys, so my friend in GC told me that there is another way of getting rufus. You need to equip lass, go to the shop, academy and i think you go on the 1-3 page (be sure it called 'Rufus Mission (By Lass) (all)). NOw that you got it, It's only a 1 part mission though but the fragment drop is very low chance. Get 25 out of this world frag (i forgot what it's called) in Kamiki's Castle in Very Hard Mode or Champion. Hope that helped :3 Rag3 Infern0 23:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Bounty Hunter Full Body Bounty Hunter Full Body Hmmm so far i haven't seen a rendered full body bounty hunter pic? by chance could anyone find one or if ever render it? there's the release picture but i think a better one is somewhere outhere iDesolatorZ 17:29, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Was Rufus/Luxus' design based on Dante from Devil May Cry? From clothing to fighting style... Some of the moves I see form Luxus is VERY similar with Dante's, like his shotgun techniques and his air combo with his handguns. Is my theory close to the truth? Is Luxus based on Dante? Kjp777 (talk) Considering the fact that KOG loves ripping off other things including their own, most likely. Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Berkas, Prominence etc... His Prominence release image shows he's got his arm decapitated with blue flames spewing out and we assume it's at that point that he faced Berkas. That would mean, he should've appeared in the game as a Prominence and not a Bounty Hunter that is, if he faced Berkas in the Underworld. The way the dialogue goes, I would assume that's true. :"Berkas: Ahh~ Look who's here! Did you crawl up here from the end of Underworld, the son of Legis." With that knowledge he might as well have been 'acquainted' with Luxus in the Underworld. :"It seems like your left arm still remembers me." Thoughts, anyone? iDesolatorZ Talk 06:23, December 23, 2014 (UTC) : In every other server, he does appear in the game as Arbiter from the get-go. : SnailStar (talk) 20:37, December 23, 2014 (UTC)